Fire In the Twilight
by iloveromance
Summary: Under the wrath of Principal Vernon, Andrew Clark is forced to endure life-long humiliation & shame when he finds himself face to face with Larry Lester; the boy whom he in turn humiliated in the Shermer High School locker room. But he soon learns that friendship & love can conquer all. A sequel to my "Breakfast Club" story, "We Are Not Alone" written with gratitude to my readers!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I wasn't planning on writing a sequel to "We Are Not Alone", but I am absolutely overwhelmed at the almost 13,000 views it's received! That being said, if you haven't read the original it would greatly help to do so as this story begins where that story ended. My sincere thanks for reading and for your comments! I hope this sequel lives up to the original!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"What in the holy hell is going on in here?"<p>

Principal Vernon's voice seemed to boom in the huge Shermer High School library; his eyes like death rays when he caught a glimpse of the school's star wrestler; or _ex_-star wrestler as it were.

Immediately Andrew pulled away from Allison and returned to his seat.

"Andrew Clark!"

"Yes sir?"

"Get up! Right now!" Vernon yelled.

When Andy didn't budge, Vernon walked over and grabbed his sweatshirt, pulling him to his feet.

"Don't play games with me! You'll always lose! You got that?"

"Loud and clear." Andy said, rolling his eyes as he tried not to smile.

"Damn it, I tried to warn you man." Bender mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing sir." Bender replied.

"The hell it's nothing! You'd better watch it or you'll be living in this school! You've got that?"

"Ab-so-lutely!" Bender said in the most sarcastic tone he could muster.

Vernon pointed a finger in Bender's face. "I'm just seconds away from calling the cops to take care of this smart-ass attitude of yours, but right now I have to deal with this loser."

"Andy's not a loser!" Allison called from the back of the room.

Vernon let go of Andy and walked over to Allison. For several seconds he stared at her, as though there was something different about her that he just couldn't figure out.

"Watch it young lady, or you'll be sitting in detention for the next month, so don't even try talking back to me again!" Vernon yelled. "Now, because I'm a nice guy, I won't call your parents but believe me, if you talk back to me again I won't hesitate to do it. I don't think they would be too thrilled with the fact that their daughter has turned into the school tramp!"

"HEY!" Andy yelled, raising a hand to Vernon. "Don't you **dare** talk to her like that!"

"Oh... Did I hurt your girlfriend's feelings, Clark? Well you should have thought about that before you had your little make out session in detention!"

"What are you going to do, kick me out of school?" Andy laughed, ignoring Bender's stunned look.

"No... That would be too easy. Believe me, Clark... What I have planned for you is a lot more painful. Now get your books and let's go! Your detention will be served elsewhere for the rest of the day. Next Saturday you'll be back here with Bender, and you'll have plenty of time to catch up with each other! Come on, go!"

Allison and Bender watched with shocked expressions as Vernon pushed Andy out of the library; the large wooden door slamming shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew followed Vernon through the hallways until they came to a familiar door. Wordlessly Vernon unlocked the door and shoved Andy inside.

"All right, get in there and sit down! Believe me; this is going to take a while!"

Andrew glared at Vernon. "Fine, just get it over with."

A smile spread across Vernon's face. "That's what I like to hear. Now, I've spoken with your parents and believe me they were shocked when I told them about your latest antics."

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Sure they were."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means that my parents don't give a crap about me! All my old man cares about is whether or not the wrestling team gets a state championship."

"Well then, they won't mind the fact that you'll be spending the rest of the school year in detention."

"I'm sure they don't notice."

"That's too bad because I'm using your behavior in detention to determine if, not when you'll graduate."

"What? You never said anything about-."

"I didn't? I'm sorry; I must have left out that little detail."

"You're an ass." Andrew mumbled under his breath.

To his horror, Vernon rose from his chair; his hands poised on the edge of the desk.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Look, what do I have to do to graduate? Because if I don't I'll be stuck with my lowlife parents for God knows how long."

Vernon's eyebrows rose. "Oh, so suddenly you're interested in the future of your academic career? I'm stunned."

"Look... Just tell me what I have to do to be able to graduate. I'll do anything; write a thousand page essay on how wonderful this school is, you can give me detention every day, I'll-."

"That's very admirable." Vernon said with a smile. "But it's not that simple."

"What are you talking about? Do you have any idea how long it would take me to write a thousand-page essay? I'll even type it out and God knows how much trouble that will be. But if it gets me out of that hell-hole I live in, then-."

"Andrew, there's no easy way to say this, but I want you to stop seeing Allison."


	3. Chapter 3

Andrew stopped and stared at Vernon in disbelief.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You can't tell me who I can and cannot date!"

Vernon leaned foreword and absently flicked a piece of lint off of his desk.

"Oh, but I can."

"What the hell do you have against her? She doesn't deserve to be in here! She wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"Public displays of affection on school property are forbidden!" Vernon's voice boomed.

"Then punish me. I'm the one who started it."

"Oh, believe me, I will."

"Look, you can't stop me from seeing Allison. She needs me and I need her."

"Aw, I'm touched. Now cut the crap, Andrew."

"What do you want me to do? If I tell Allison that we can't see each other anymore, it'll kill her. So just... suspend me or whatever. I don't care. Just tell me what I have to do and I"ll do it."

"Now that's the Andrew Clark I remember. I'm glad you've decided to cooperate. Now, I've spoken to your parents as well as the parents of your former wrestling teammates and we've all come to the same conclusion. The only way you'll have a chance in hell to graduate is to apologize to Larry Lester."

Andrew swallowed hard. "All right, fine. Just get him on the phone and I'll do it. Just so I can get this over with."

Vernon laughed. "In your dreams, Clark. I wasn't born yesterday! I won't let you off the hook that easily."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What it means is this... Next Friday morning there will be a school assembly precisely at 2pm. The entire Shermer High School student body will be required to attend and you, Clark are going to be the main attraction."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"After I make the opening announcement, I will call the wrestling team to the stage and that's where you come in."

Andrew laughed. "What do you expect me to do in front of the whole school? Sing and dance?"

"That's very amusing, Andrew and far less humiliating than what I have planed. So if all goes well you may want to keep that scenario in mind."

"Just tell me what it is."

"You will not only tell the entire school what you did to Larry Lester... in detail...but you will then apologize to him face to face."

Andrew sprang to his feet

"What? You're out of your-."

"It's either that or expulsion, which will also take place in front of the whole school. Your choice. And believe me; expulsion doesn't look good on a college application. The best you could hope for in that situation is a stint at Shermer Community College."

"All right, fine. I'll do it. But what about Allison?"

"You can keep seeing her, but you'd better make sure you treat her with respect."

Andrew scoffed. "Since when are you such a big expert on respect?"

"Well it's just a bit of advice because when the assembly is over on Friday, she's going to be the only friend you have left."


	4. Chapter 4

_Meanwhile in the library..._

Allison tried to concentrate on her book but it was impossible.

"What's taking them so long?"

Bender laughed. "Believe me, it hasn't been that long. Knowing Vernon, Andrew will be in there all day."

"God, this is my fault." Allison said, leaning her head on the desk. "If I had only-."

Suddenly the door opened so hard that it slammed against the wall.

Allison looked up, sighing with relief when Andrew walked toward her. When they locked eyes, she smiled gratefully.

But he didn't return her smile. And when he sat down it was several seats away.

"What happened?" she mouthed.

Her question was ignored and he turned away from her, pretending to be engrossed in a comic book.

Ignoring Bender's warning glance, Allison rose from her chair and crossed the room where she sat down next to Andrew.

When he turned to her, she was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"What happened?"

Not surprisingly he wouldn't answer her. Instead he shook his head and returned his attention to this comic book.

Worriedly Allison glanced at Bender who could only shrug. She had no idea what had gone on in Vernon's office, but it couldn't have gone well.

Her mind drifted back to her own meeting with Vernon. Even though it was her first "offense", he made it clear that she was a loser and a nobody. And he also made sure that she knew that her parents would be furious when they found out what she'd done-or _hadn't_ done.

Ironically she'd been given detention for doing just that; _nothing_.

She looked at Andrew and her heart broke at the sadness that lingered in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Thanks." He mumbled in response.

There was an awkward silence before she spoke again.

"Well, I'm here for you if you need me... or want me."

Her comment brought a smile and he moved closer, taking her in his arms for the warmest, most soothing hug she'd ever experienced.

And it was at that moment that she vowed to help him through this, no matter what it took.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Allison could hardly concentrate on anything, and even her parents were concerned. That _never_ happened. But despite their endless questions, she quietly ignored them and picked up her plate, carrying it into the kitchen.

Why did they pick _now_ to pay attention to her? If they had been this attentive all along, none of this would have ever happened. She wouldn't be a social outcast and she wouldn't have ended up in detention twice in two weekends.

But then again, she would never have met Andrew... and he was worth all the Saturdays in the Shermer High School library.

No one else had ever cared so much about her-or even at all. He was there for her when no one else was, and she'd do anything for him. She wasn't sure if she loved him; wasn't even sure if it was possible to love anyone.

But the feelings she had for Andrew went way beyond friendship.

And now her parents were trying to make up for years of lost love. Well, she didn't care about them. All she cared about was Andrew.

She had to find a way to help him, no matter what it took.

The next morning she arrived at school but instead of looking for Andrew the way she usually did, she searched the hallways for any sign of anyone from what Brian deemed "The Breakfast Club".

Of course now they were nowhere to be found. That figures...

As if by fate, she spotted Brian Johnson and another boy she didn't know walking down the hallway, engrossed in conversation. But when she waved her arm like crazy to get his attention he walked right past her. She wanted to think that he hadn't seen her but she wasn't stupid.

Even Brian, the brain of the group and the one who was so concerned with being liked after that fateful Saturday, was ignoring her. She distinctly remembered the words he had said, when they sat in the library, pouring out their deepest secrets and fears...

"_I just wanna tell each of you that I would not do that. I wouldn't and I will not." _

Tears burned her eyes when she thought of how sincere those words sounded. She should have known better.

_Damn him..._

With a sigh, she made her way to her first class, wishing that she could at least talk to Andrew before the dreaded assembly. Even if he refused to speak to her, she could at least attempt to let him know that she cared.

Obviously none of the other Breakfast Club members would help out. The thought saddened her, because they went through so much together in the course of one Saturday. But then she got angry.

Who needed them?

When the second bell range, she groaned and raced to her class. Late again... But she doubted anyone would notice. They never did.

She could barely sit still in the hard, uncomfortable chair. Usually she'd be asleep by now, which is why she always sat in the very back row, obscured from view of her extremely annoying teacher.

She was just about to nod off, when the stern voice of Principal Vernon's voice blared through the loudspeaker over-head;

"_Good morning, students. This is principal Vernon speaking and I have an important announcement. In just a few minutes we'll be gathering in the auditorium for a very special assembly. And I don't think I need to __**remind**__ you that this is a __**mandatory **__assembly, so if I find anyone roaming the halls, there will be __**serious**__ consequences!"_

The class groaned and when the teacher instructed them to leave, they bolted out of the room as though the building was about to explode.

One could only hope.

Allison however took her time. Perhaps the slower she walked, the more this nightmare would seem not so... _nightmarish._


	6. Chapter 6

She reached the auditorium after everyone else and it was so crowded that there were kids and adults standing in the aisles. It was as though a big name rock star had invaded Shermer High. And as soon as she walked inside, the doors closed behind her.

The lights dimmed and the chatter slowly died down. A spotlight shone on stage as though they were about to watch a high school production of "The Sound of Music."

But this was no song and dance.

The low murmurs and whispers continued and when Principal Vernon walked onto the stage, the audience erupted in a mixture of whoops, hollers, applause and boos.

"All right, that's enough!" Vernon yelled into the podium microphone. "Now, everyone quiet down and we'll get this assembly over as soon as possible!"

The auditorium grew quieter than Allison had ever heard it and she could see the smug smile on Vernon's face.

"Now..." He continued. "We're here today to discuss a very important topic... the subject of abuse."

The murmurs resumed and Vernon raised his hand to silence those who were speaking.

"We all know that abuse... both physical and emotional can be very hurtful and even detrimental to those affected by it. I've seen it with my own eyes, right here at Shermer High School."

Allison fumed and her gaze quickly searched the crowded auditorium for anyone she recognized. But the only one was Andrew.

"... right here in our very own student body. I'm ashamed to tell you that it's someone you all know. He's a senior, very popular, well-liked wrestling star-Better make that _former_ wrestling star."

Vernon laughed at his own comment before continuing. "And we can't forget his sky-high ego."

The whispers grew louder and louder and heads began to move, looking for any sign of him.

"We all know who I'm talking about." Vernon continued. "But in case you're not following, I'd like to invite him to come to the stage and face the Shermer High School student body. Andrew Clark, stand up right now!"

The spotlight loomed over the crowd and when it stopped, Allison could see Andrew's silky blond hair shining in the light.

"Andrew... we're waiting!"

"Well you'll be waiting a long time!" Andrew shouted. "Because there's no way in hell I'm coming up there!"

Andrew's outburst was met with applause and gasps from the students.

"You'll come up here now or you can forget about graduation!" Vernon ordered.

"NOW, Andrew!"

To Allison's horror, the students began chanting his name over and over again and when he rose to his feet, the applause was deafening. His head hung low, he climbed the three steps that led to the stage and stood facing the students.

"All right, you've got me up here Vernon. What are you going to do? Yell at me? Because God knows you've probably yelled at everyone in this room at least once!"

"Watch it, Clark!" Vernon warned, pointing his finger in Andrew's face. "I'm not through with you yet, not by a long shot!"

Andrew laughed and shrugged. "What are you going to do, expel me?"

"No, that would be too easy. I'm going to commence with my original plan. Larry Lester, would you come up to the stage please?"

Allison's hand flew to her mouth as she watched the young boy slowly rise from his chair and walked awkwardly the stage. Even from her position in the back of the auditorium, she could see Larry clearly struggling; wincing with every move of his muscle. She could only imagine what kind of pain he was in.

But she was sure that it was nothing compared to the pain that Andrew was feeling.


	7. Chapter 7

At the excited chatter, Vernon's voice boomed through the microphone.

"I don't want to have to tell you again to keep quiet! Now Andrew, do you see those people sitting in the third row?"

Vernon pointed to a middle aged couple wearing expressions of apprehension.

"Those are Larry's parents."

Allison could see Andrew looking around uncomfortably and as slowly as possible, she walked further toward the stage, amazed to find an empty seat on the aisle. From this vantage point, she had a perfect but surprisingly well-hidden view of Andrew.

She wanted to move even closer but she didn't dare.

Andrew scoffed, seemingly unfazed by Vernon's attempt at humiliation. "All right, so those are his parents. Why should I care about them?"

"Andrew Clark, welcome to your punishment!"

At the rush of applause, Andrew's expression became one of worry.

"What are you talking about?"

Vernon made a sweeping gesture with his hand. "You are going to describe in full detail exactly what transpired in the locker room and more importantly what you did to Larry Lester."

"No way."

"Oh believe me, you will!"

"But I already-."

"Shut up, Andrew!" Vernon yelled, bringing silence to the audience. "Now, do as I say or believe me, you can forget about graduation because it's never going to happen."

"But Mr. Vernon-."

"DO IT! NOW! From the beginning, Clark! And don't leave anything out!"

The student body began to cheer until Andrew walked to the podium and looked around the auditorium. His eyes locked with Allison's and her heart went out to him.

"Go on, Andrew! We don't have all day!"

Andrew swallowed hard and it was several painful and very long moments before he was able to speak.

"All right. Um... Well... some of you already know this story, but I was in the locker room with some of the guys and I was tapin' up my knee. Larry was there and we..."

For the next twenty minutes Andrew described in vivid painful detail what he'd done to Larry. Allison's chest clinched at the horrified expressions of Mr. and Mrs. Lester's faces. But the humiliated look on Larry's face was more than she could bear.

Tears filled her eyes blurring Andrew from her vision as they spilled onto her cheeks.  
>The conclusion of his story brought cheers of applause throughout the auditorium and even a smile on Vernon's face. The principal clasped his hands behind his back as he casually walked toward Andrew who was bravely beginning to shed a few tears of his own.<p>

"Well done, Andrew. Now comes the hard part. The apology. I want you to face Larry and his parents and tell them how sorry you are for ruining his day at school; how sorry you are for causing him pain... deep, physical pain that will last him the rest of his-."

"STOP IT!"

The room fell silent and even in the darkness she knew that every eye was on her. Without even realizing what she had done, Allison shot to her feet.

"What was that, Missy?" Vernon snapped.

"You heard me! Leave him alone! He doesn't deserve this!"

She could see Andrew watching her. He was crying openly now, tears that only served to increase the tears that were sliding down her cheeks.

"You are this close to a month's worth of detention, Missy!" Vernon threatened.

"Fine, I don't care!" She yelled. "If it weren't for detention, I wouldn't have met Andrew and I wouldn't have found someone who cared about me! I never thought anyone would love me, much less pay attention to me, but Andrew did! He told us the whole story about what happened in that locker room and we didn't judge or criticize him! He made a mistake and he's sorry! But do you have to make him feel so lame?"

They were without a doubt the most words she'd ever spoken at once. Well, at school anyway and it was certainly the first time she'd ever created a scene, much less spoken in front of such a huge crowd.

She could feel Vernon's glare boring into her soul. But she sat perfectly still and stared at Andrew.

"SIT DOWN, MISSY!" Vernon yelled. He turned to Andrew. "Well if this lesson in humiliation isn't enough, you haven't seen anything yet. How does two weeks suspension sound?"

"Leave him alone!" Allison yelled through her sobs.

"Two weeks, Andrew! And two weeks for you Missy if you don't watch your back."

"Fine! Suspend me! I don't care!" Allison sobbed. "But leave Andrew alone! Hasn't he been humiliated enough?"

Andrew shook his head. "This is bull! I'm leaving!"

"Not so fast, Bub! Not until you apologize to Larry and his parents!" And then if I deem the apology acceptable, maybe... just maybe... I'll reduce your punishment to two weeks suspension! But I seriously doubt that will happen! You're all alone, Clark! With nothing but your ego to keep you going!"

"He's not alone!" Allison yelled.

Against Vernon's protests, she pushed her way through the crowd and joined Andrew on stage. With a smile she leaned toward the microphone. "He's got me."

Ignoring the deafening noise from the audience, Allison walked toward Andrew and took him into her arms; the comforting hug lingering for several seconds.

"He's got me, too."

At the familiar voice they drew back from one another to find Brian making his way through the crowd. He climbed up on the stage, unaffected by Vernon's threats that his grades would severely suffer as a result of his "prank".

Overcome with emotion, Allison hugged Brian tearfully. "Thank you." She whispered.

After a few seconds he drew back and wiped the tears from his eyes before he went to hug Andrew.

"What is this?" Vernon boomed.

"Count me in, too."

All eyes fell on the figure with the plaid flannel shirt and dark trench coat that was making his way toward them.

"Bender what in the hell are you doing?"

John walked onto the stage, and after shaking Andrew's hand, the four of them stood staring out into the crowd, fully aware of the applause it created.

"This is all very impressive, the misfits all together." Vernon said. "But one seems to be missing and as I recall this _Breakfast Club_ had five members. Don't think that I know what you were trying to pull, disobeying my order to write an essay. You kids are losers who will never amount to anything!"

Just then a wave of cheers and applause rippled throughout the crowd. As if by magic, Claire appeared, wearing a smile on her face. Gracefully she made her way to the stage and stood next to John, Allison, Brian and Andrew.

"Look, I don't know what kind of prank you're trying to pull here but-."

"We're just trying to show Andrew that he's not alone. We're all in this together."

Brian explained.

"Well then you can all be together in detention!" Vernon yelled. "How about every Saturday for the rest of the year?"

The five of them hugged and then turned to Vernon.

"Sounds good to us." Andrew said.

The cheers and applause returned as the Breakfast Club joined hands and walked out of the auditorium.

"Well, I guess this means we're free to go home." John said. "I mean, we're already in enough trouble. What more can he do to us? Give us more detention?"

he other four laughed.

"Thank you... All of you." Allison said, hugging the people whom she never dreamed could turn out to be friends.

She could hardly believe it when Claire smiled at her. Daringly she walked up to the prom queen and hugged her, surprised when Claire hugged her back.

"Thank you..." Allison said. "For everything."

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

"The makeover."

Claire smiled at the way Andrew put his arm around Allison.

"Well, it was nothing. But I've got to get out of here. Got shopping to do!"

"See everyone next Saturday?" Brian said.

"We'll be there." Andrew said.

They walked out of the school and stood on the sidewalk, just like they had done on Saturday March 24th. But instead of heading for home, Andrew brushed a fallen lock of hair from Allison's forehead and kissed her deeply.

"What was that for?"

"For saving my life." Andrew answered. "No one has ever done anything like that for me, before."

"But... you never apologized to Larry and his parents." Allison said.

"I will... I'll have so much free time I'll just write them a letter. It's easier that way."

"I'll be here for you, if you need me. I... I love you, Andrew."

"I love you too, Allison."

They kissed again and again until the honking horns of their parents cars ordered them to leave.

They hugged one last time and then went their separate ways, eager to see one another the following Saturday-and every Saturday after that...

Too bad the school year didn't go on forever...

But they knew that The Breakfast Club and their memories of the journey they'd taken to get here would last a lifetime.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As I mentioned before Chapter 1, thank you so much for the unbelieveable number of hits and views for "We are Not Alone" and for reading this sequel. I realize that it's far-fetched but it was an idea that I had for a long time that begged to be written down. For those who have been following this story since I started it, I appreciate your patience and I hope it was worth the wait!**


End file.
